Moulin Rouge: Gundam Wing Style
by Infx
Summary: Quatre is a sullen teen who stumbles into the nightlife of L2 and meets the mysterious and beautiful Duo and they end up falling in love. A love sotry of forbidden love, filled with jealousy, sickness, triangles.....UPDATED!
1. There Was A Boy

**Moulin Rouge: Gundam Wing Style**

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wish I owned the g-boys or even had some part of the Moulin Rouge…it won't come true b/c I'm not rich.

Warnings: Yaoi pairings, death, sex or "adult situations" and a scene of almost NCS (or rape) and perhaps a little OOC (but I'll try and stay away from that.

Pairings: The major one is 2x4 but there are others….which I won't ruin for you.

A/N: Quatre's story is in regular print and everything else is in italics. Just to make that clear. And I don't mean to make Quatre's prologue sound like an essay. It's just an opening to the story...

**Chapter 1: There Was A Boy…**

_There was constant chatter in the corridor. People laughing, sipping champagne. The sun was out shining and there was a light breeze flowing in through the open windows. One girl departed from the group and walked alone. Her deep golden hair was pulled back and her blue were filled with sadness. When she approached the correct door, she gently rapped her fingers on it. "Quatre? Will you come out?" She heard no answer, sighed and walked away. When she returned to the festivities, her sisters gave her expectant looks. "No…he won't come."_

_Yasmina, one of the older and more motherly sisters, said, "If he doesn't come out soon…I'll be forced to knock the door down and get him myself!"_

_Ariadne nodded in agreement, "This is getting ridiculous."_

_"I think you are all going about it too rashly. He's obviously upset about something." Another said._

_"That's stating the obvious!" Ariadne shot back. The party then erupted into a squabble, a vicious cat fight. _

_They didn't hear the soft soundings of footsteps. "Um…excuse me?" Came a quiet voice. The sisters turned around. Before them was their youngest brother, Quatre. His face was gaunt, his lips chapped, his hair a mess and there were deep circles under his eyes._

_Iria glared at the others, "Yes Quatre?"_

_"I'd like something to eat please…" His voice trailed off. "Send it to my room." He turned and started to go._

_The sisters glanced at each other and then made a mad dash for Quatre. _

_"Oh, baby, you look awful!"_

_"Tell us what happened, dear."_

_"You're safe now. Safe forever."_

_Quatre had the urge to roll his eyes, "I don't feel like telling the story." _

_"You were gone for a while—"_

_"You must tell us!"_

_Quatre sighed, it seemed as if he we trying to move an anvil off his chest. "I can write it down for you." Yasmina had the word, "why" on her lips but refrained from asking. "I don't want all the interruptions and I don't feel like talking about it either."_

_"But—" Ariadne started to say._

_"Just let him do whatever the hell he wants!" Iria snapped at them and then smiled at the thankful look in Quatre's eyes._

_After having some soup to eat Quatre moved from the floor to his chair where his laptop was. He then began typing……._

The Moulin Rouge was named after the one on earth that had been destroyed years ago. It stood out conspicuously on L2's landscape. A red and metal contraption with a windmill and tall towers ruled by the notorious Relena. Many people came to this retro nightclub not for the drinks or the music but for the whores and dancers that lived there. It was a kingdom of nighttime pleasures where the rich and powerful came to play with the beautiful creatures of the underworld. But the most beautiful of all the "creatures" was the man I loved. Duo Maxwell, a courtesan, he sold his body to men and women every night. But he was the star. They called him "Shinigami" for he would kill the hearts of those who tried to claim him. The man I love is

_Quatre curled and uncurled his fingers. He couldn't write that part. Not yet. He waited until the shaking stopped in his hands._

I first came to L2 in the year 195, the summer of love. I knew nothing of Relena or Duo. My heart and soul were completely focused on self-discovery, which is why I ran away from L4. One cannot live life under the lock and key of his sister's affections. And, of course, father wouldn't approve.

There was a building in L2 across from the Moulin Rouge, called the Maguanac, where the artists, actors and writers lived. These were people who knew themselves—I was sure of it! And although it wasn't full of the grandeur of any Winner mansion, it was also not as my father described.

"A colony of sin!" He shouted at me, the night before I left. Yes, there were junkies and whores in the alleyways. It wasn't the cleanest place but it was the center of the artistic world! There were all types of artists there and I knew my heart belonged with them. They were known as the "Children of the Revolution". Here was a place where my birth was more than just being grown in a test-tube. Here I could write my feelings; I could discover myself. Yes, I came to live a penniless existence to write about that which I believed in: truth, beauty, freedom and above all else, love. (I know what father would say.)

"Always this ridiculous obsession with love!" He would tear his hair, gnash his teeth, foam at the mouth. Yes, verily he was _pissed_.

But there was simply one problem. I had never been in love! At the blossoming age of fifteen, I had not ever experienced what was the most famed experience of all time. And at that time I even doubted my family's love! How was I supposed to write about life if I have never experienced the one thing that made it worth living?

_Quatre sat back in his chair. "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." He smiled softy as he brought a golden cross to his lips and kissed it._


	2. They Say He Wandered Very Far

**Moulin Rouge: Gundam Wing Style**

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wish I owned the g-boys or even had some part of the Moulin Rouge…it won't come true b/c I'm not rich.

Warnings: Yaoi pairings, death, sex or "adult situations" and a scene of almost NCS (or rape) and perhaps a little OOC (but I'll try and stay away from that).

Pairings: The major one is 2x4 but there are others….which I won't ruin for you.

A/N: Reviews are an author's food.

**Chapter 2: They Say He Wandered Very Far…**

_Quatre awoke slumped over his keyboard. "Where was I?" He rubbed his eyes, yawned and tried his best at writing the story. After a few minutes of failing, he turned away…exasperated. _

_"Tell our story." Came a quiet voice._

_Quatre clutched his heart as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I will, Duo." He forgot to wipe the tear that rested on his cheek and continued writing._

At that moment, while staring at the window, hoping the answers would appear, a boy with a head of messy chocolate hair and steely blue eyes burst into our room. "I refuse! I will kill you!" He shouted into the darkened hallway. He then looked at me in the eyes and glared. My blood wanted to freeze at that moment but I tried smiling warmly instead.

"Heero! Heero! You're acting just like a wom—" came another voice which abruptly stopped when it poked its head in my doorway. Another boy, but Chinese with his long black hair pulled tightly into a ponytail. "Hello. My name is Chang Wufei. I see you're new."

"Yes, I am but—" I started to say. But he quickly put to fingers to my lips.

"Oh, be quiet for now and let us introduce ourselves since we're now neighbors." Wufei glanced at his friends, Heero and another with green eyes and hair covering half his face.

"So these are my partners in crime. Heero Yuy, a former soldier of perfection. And this is Trowa Barton, our silent clown and my good friend."

"Friend?" Trowa muttered quietly.

"Would you prefer lover?" Wufei grasped his hand and kissed it lightly.

"Yes."

"And this is Trowa Barton, my lover." Wufei chuckled. "And you are?"

"Quatre." I said, welcoming new friends. But quickly my happiness was overtaken by curiosity. "What were you doing?"

"Rehearsing a play. It's something very modern called…"

"Endless Waltz." Heero answered.

"And it's set in Greenland." Trowa said. His voice revealed a hint of mockery.

"Oh." I smiled.

"This is all well and good!" Wufei glared at the other two who were content on being quiet. "Have you no honor?" Wufei whispered to them. "You see we have one problem."

"Which is?"

"Tomorrow we have to pitch our play to Relena but Heero sometimes gets a little pissy with us and refuses to do the part. Right now he has to play the swash-buckling hero who goes in and saves earth from certain destruction. He was happy to do it earlier but when he saw the costume..."

"There's no way in _hell_ I'm wearing that." Heero said dangerously as Wufei showed me the outfit. It was a regular Eskimo outfit that had seen better days. In fact, it resembled more of a sick grizzly bear costume than an Eskimo. "If you even try and make me, I will kill you."

I bit my lip and made a small choice that snowballed into the biggest change in my life. "I can read the part."

"Really?" Trowa said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Of course." I said. And before I knew it I was in their room, sweating in an itchy outfit.

Trowa picked up a flute and began playing a sweet melody. I stood there with my new friends' eyes on me. A script was in my hand. Only a few words were scribbled on it. Mostly "hns" and "I-am-going-to-kill-yous."

"Is this the script?" I said, waving it.

"Oh yes. I wrote it." Heero narrowed his eyes at me. Daring me to say it was bad.

"Well, it's difficult to understand. Considering there's only one person talking." I sighed.

"You didn't write it?" Wufei glared at Heero.

"No time." Heero smirked and glared right back.

"You have no honor, I swear." Wufei shouted and pulled a sword out from its sheath.

"Must you always pull that thing out when you get angry?"

"Why don't you stop pretending to be human?"

"Stop. Please." Trowa said flatly. Wufei grunted and put the sword away. He then leaned into Trowa's chest.

"We'll never get the play done." Wufei said. "I mean it was my dream—"

"I thought I was your dream?"

"Of course, love." Wufei sighed and stared at the ceiling. "I don't see how we can finish it. I want to blame you, Heero. For everything. Unfortunately, I don't kill women, bleeding hearts…or friends." His eyes shone forgiveness even though he made no other verbal attempt to confirm this.

"I could help you write it." I tried saying.

"Would you?" Trowa's eyes brightened.

"It won't work. Relena doesn't know you. She'll never agree." Heero said.

"It could, onna." Wufei glared. "Duo. Duo has the answer to our problems." The plan was birthed and I was to be taken to the Moulin Rouge where I'd meet Duo and read him some poetry or something. Hopefully, he'd believe Wufei that I was a famous writer and tell Relena to let me write the show.

But the only problem was I kept on hearing my father's voice in my head! "You'll end up wasting your life at the Moulin Rouge with a stripper!"

In that moment my resolve faltered and I screamed, "No, no I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Heero looked at me coldly.

"Well, I don't know if I can do this. I've never written anything like this and…I…." I started to say but couldn't finish it.

"Someone somewhere will disapprove?" Trowa said it for me.

"Yes." I breathed.

Wufei snaked an arm around my waist and walked me to the window where I could see L2 splayed out before me. "There's always someone somewhere that's disappointed in every one of us. Don't listen to their opinions. You have your own life to live." I nodded. "And so this calls for a celebration. Hey! Heero! Bring us the whiskey!"

"We're out! Only absinthe and vodka." Heero called.

"Absinthe! We're celebrating." Wufei said, pulling a few glassed out from some cabinets.

"Have you ever had absinthe?" Trowa asked filling our cups.

"No." I said and he smirked.

"Don't let it touch your tongue. It burns." I looked at the green liquid and my better judgment would've have refused this but I couldn't be worried about disappointing father. I raised the glass to my lips and drank. The room spun. The roof of my mouth burned. I could hear the quiet laughter of my friends but nothing else. We dressed in our best and were off to the Moulin Rouge.


	3. The Sparkling Diamond

**Moulin Rouge: Gundam Wing Style**

Disclaimer: Although I love the g-boys and the Moulin Rouge, no amount of love can ever make them mine. Nor do I own the songs used.

Warnings: Yaoi pairings, death, sex or "adult situations" and a scene of almost NCS (or rape) and perhaps a little OOC (but I'll try and stay away from that).

Pairings: The major one is 2x4 but there are others….which I won't ruin for you.

A/N: Comments and criticism are welcome. Relena warning and I hope you like the dance scene (I worked hard on it)!

**Chapter 3: The Sparkling Diamond**

We arrived at the Moulin Rouge after dark. At night, it was so incredible. Lights were everywhere, casting a soft red glow. Music blared. On the fence that outlined the Moulin Rouge, there were provocative pictures of the dancers. One in particular was a young boy, about my age, with a long braid and a sneaky look in his eye. He was beautiful. "That's him." Heero said to me in a husky voice. "That's Shinigami."

"Shinigami?" I asked, startled.

"The God of Death. It's his stage name." Heero said simple and then walked away, leaving me alone with the picture. I looked at it some more. I couldn't say I was in love withthe picture but I certainly was attracted to his lithe form and deep blue eyes.

Relena was at the entrance dressed in some pink dominatrix monstrosity. "Welcome. Welcome back." I heard her say faintly.

When we approached the entrance, she narrowed her eyes. "I don't allow animals in here."

Wufei nudged Heero who scowled. But Heero was ready to play the part so we could get in. He leaned up against Relena, purring. She closed her eyes. "Won't you let us in, my dove?" He ran a hand down her leg.

"I'm not falling for this trick again, Heero." She moaned and didn't notice the look of disgust on his face. He nuzzled her neck, stroked her back asking over and over if he had permission to enter.

"YES!" She gasped.

And Heero immediately stopped and scurried inside with us. "Dammit Heero!" I heard her yell to our backs. "You are so dead!"

"She falls for it every time." Heero chuckled.

"Were you actually going to make her come?" Trowa asked with interest.

"Hell no. I hate that bitch." Heero said.

Once we came out of the hallway, I saw the inside of the Moulin Rouge for the first time. I was expecting it to look like a normal nightclub wife flashing lights, loud music and girl on poles or in cages. But it was completely different.

The whole room was painted red and gold. Overall, it was very elegant. The dancers were on stage, dancing as if no one cared. The music was loud but not too much. The people below the stage were dancing with each other but most were fixated on the dancers.

Now the dancers were pretty. Mostly girls but there was one man who just dripped sex. His long platinum blonde hair was pinned back and he was shirtless with tight black leather pants and chains hanging from his neck. He caught me looking at him and then glanced at Heero, who was next to me.

"First timer?" He eyed me as if he were trying to undress me with his eyes.

"Yes. Completely virgin." Heero smiled.

"Ooh." He reached out to touch my hair. "And what's the little one's name?"

"Quatre." Heero answered for me. "But you can only see not touch, Zechs." He said dangerously.

"Aw, Heero." Zechs pouted and removed his hand. "You were always my favorite dance partner." He smiled seductively at Heero. In that moment, I felt as if a thousand tiny memories were passing between them.

"Yes, well things changed." Heero muttered bitterly. "When does Duo perform?"

"Oh, Shinigami? Shortly." Zechs looked over his shoulder. "I better get back to work. Make these men thirsty." He walked back to the stage and ran his hands up and down his abs.

Heero and I found Trowa and Wufei in a corner, practically glued together. Wufei was curled in Trowa's lap, softly biting his ear. I blushed slightly. I wasn't used to seeing such displays of affection.

Wufei caught me staring. "Oh don't worry, buttercup. You'll get your chance." He chuckled to himself and I blushed even deeper.

Heero and I sat down, near the necking couple but we didn't talk. Heero was the silent type and I wasn't about to elicit a response from him.

Suddenly the room became dark and a single spot light shone on the middle of the stage. "Ladies and gentleman," Relena hollered into a microphone. "It's the moment you've all been waiting for! Shinigami has arrived!" The spotlight moved toward a figure, shrouded completely in black. It moved slowly, as if death itself. Finally, after walking to the end of the catwalk and pulled back the hood.

It was Shinigami.

I shivered in my seat, he was so beautiful. Like so many others I was enchanted. However, I didn't know that someone else also came for Duo: Relena's patron, Trieze.

The crowd cheered wildly. As if given more confidence, Duo threw back the cloak, revealing a lithe and toned body. He was shirtless like Zechs but there were fishnet sleeves on his arms. He wore tight, black, short shorts and knee-high black boots. His hair was pulled back in a braid and black eyeliner circled his eyes. Zechs was sexy but Duo was gorgeously orgasmic.

He began to dance on stage, singing, "The mind has so many pictures. Why can't I sleep with my eyes open? The mind has so many memories. Can you remember when it looks like when I cry?" His voice was clear and strong, very melodic. He spun, leaned into other dancer's arms before making his way to the crowd.

The crowd cheered even loud and tried their best to touch his body. Some people put money or jewelry in his shorts. He would smile, blow kisses but always continue dancing and singing for the audience. "I'm trying, trying to tell you all that I can in a sweet and velvet tongue…" At this point he passionately kissed his fellow dancer, Zechs. It only lasted for a moment, their tongues plunging into each other's mouths. The crowd swooned and groaned with jealousy. When Duo pulled away, he laughed lightly before moving back in the crowd.

"After her number, I have arranged a meeting with you and Duo totally alone." Heero smiled.

"Alone?" I gasped.

"Yes." Trowa said, a slight chuckle lined his tone. "Totally alone."

"But no words ever could sell you, sell you on me after all that I have done…" Duo continued to sing as he accepted gifts from all types of people. "I'm only the one you love. Am I only the one you love?" He looked at me in my direction. An electric jolt shot through me and I swear time stopped. In those deep blue eyes, I saw pain and sadness and I wanted to reach out to him.

"The Lady Gloom and her hornets circling round is now before us…" At this point in the dance, the other dancers began to circle around Duo and then lifted him up in the air as he blew kisses to his many admirers. "…One little move and for sure you will be stung!"

He was lowered gently. When his feet delicately touched the floor he moved and spun with such grace that it would make a ballerina crawl back in shame. He moaned the next few lines of his song, "I'm singing 'Oh, Jerusalem oh, Jerusalem. See what he's picked up in the park'…" He smiled at the audience, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Let's fuck this awful art party. Want you to make love to me and only to me in the dark." He thrust his hips at this line, leaned his head back and moaned. The crowd squealed with delight. I was personally enchanted by this Shinigami….this Duo.

I saw the sweat beads on his forehead. I saw his pale skin, his plastered smile. I clutched my heart because it ached for him, felt his sadness. And through it all he continued singing. "I'm only the one you love. Am I only the one you love? We've traded in our snap shots. We're going through the motions. Into the view, I'm leaving you down Conduit Avenue into the early morning, into the early morning. The one I love. Are you only the one I love?" The music began to die as he and Relena disappeared behind a curtain.

Relena grinned. "Oh, my peanut, that was a lovely performance." In her arms were a few articles of clothing. From what Duo could see, it was a skimpy powder blue outfit. He took it from her arms and began changing quickly.

"Is Treize here?" He groaned. Some of the other dancers came up behind him to tie the powder blue corset. He gasped as he felt his breath leave him. Apart from the corset, there were loose—nonetheless low-rise—silky black pants, light blue sleeves and a feathery blue and black fan to match.

"Would Mommy let you down?" Relena giggled. Duo looked at her, annoyed. He hated when she would do things like that, considering he was an orphan and that there was no possible chance that this demon was his mother. But he let it slide.

"What's his type?" Duo asked. "Wilting flower?" He stuck out his lip and moaned a little. "Bright and bubbly?" He laughed with his best smile. "Or smoldering tempter?" He waved the fan and growled seductively.

"Smoldering tempter. That always works." Both he and Relena peaked outside the curtain.

"Where is he?" Duo whispered.

"Um…." Relena said looking for a distinguishing mark. She spotted Treize with Zechs. "The blonde one with Zechs." Unbeknownst to both Relena and Duo, Zechs got up and moved over to my group.

Duo spotted me and decided to make his way over there. He walked stealthily like a cat until I saw him in full view. Some people in the audience were still clawing at him. He smiled but kicked their hands away.

"I'm afraid; I have made my choice!" Then he turned to me, with an outstretched hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"Go on!" Wufei urged.

I stood up tentatively and fell into his embrace. He moved me to the dance floor. And started moving against me to the beat of the music. At first I froze with fear of the unknown but soon the music took over and I danced right along with him. He grinded his hips in mine; our chests touched; his lips ghosted over mine. I trembled at this.

"Quatre certainly can dance." Wufei muttered.

"He has a lot of secret talents…" Heero said.

"Dance with me?" Trowa asked. Wufei nodded, inviting Heero and the threesome moved to the dance floor.

But I was unaware of all this. "So nice of you to take an interest in our little show."

"It's very exciting. I'd love to be involved."

"Really?" He said, genuinely surprised.

I thought I had said something wrong and muttered, "Assuming you like what I do, of course."

Duo pulled me closer and said into my ear, "I'm sure I will!"

"So Heero said we could meet in private…later." I choked out these words nervously.

"Oh yes, yes, yes. Of course!" Duo said so quickly that I doubted he even took a breath. "And what would you like to do in private?" He said in a breathy voice, his fingers finding their way under the buttons of my pants.

I gasped. "I….I don't know. Wh-wh….whatever you want."

"So easy." He tapped my nose, teasingly, "Meet me inside Deathscythe," and then he left.

Then next time I saw him was on stage. He was singing again. The chorus of his song, "I'm the only one you love. Am I the only one you lo—" But he couldn't finish it. He gasped for breath. A dry, hacking coughed followed. He coughed and coughed, while the audience stood there. Frozen. I got out of my seat, ready to run to the stage as I watched Duo fall.


	4. Meet Me In The Red Room

**Moulin Rouge: Gundam Wing Style**

Disclaimer: Although I love the g-boys and the Moulin Rouge, no amount of love can ever make them mine. Nor do I own the songs used.

Warnings: Yaoi pairings, death, sex or "adult situations" and a scene of almost NCS (or rape) and perhaps a little OOC (but I'll try and stay away from that).

Pairings: The major one is 2x4 but there are others….which I won't ruin for you.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update. Midterms then projects…school always gets in the way of writing! Anyways, updates should be coming quicker now! Oh yes…major warning…..very limey here. So don't read, if you don't want to! You have been warned.

**Chapter 4: Meet Me in the Red Room**

Cheering erupted in the Moulin Rouge, beckoning for Duo to return. The dancers stared at the pallid, almost lifeless body. Zechs, who had carried him in, laid him on the wooden floor. He ran his hand over Duo's warm forehead and pressed a wet cloth to it. He motioned to Dorothy, another dancer, to fetch Noin. A few minutes later Noin rushed to Duo's side. Her face was hard but still full of concern.

"What happened?" She asked, looking into Zech's eyes.

"He just fainted. He couldn't breathe." Zech's said. Noin cursed under her breath.

"If only Relena would pay the expenses to keep these dancers' healthy!" She said indignantly. "It seems there's a fever. Probably exhausted, poor thing. Just give him some advil. I can't have him miss his 'appointment' tonight. Tomorrow, I'll call Sally Po." Noin got up and left quickly, not trying to stare into his worried eyes.

After a few minutes, Duo began to stir. Zechs was ready by his side with a glass of water and a few pills. "Take these, quickly."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Duo murmured and reached for the medicine. "You know…these…silly costumes." He laughed dryly. Zechs forced a smile. Duo glanced down at his costume. "Ugh. I can't wear the same outfit twice with him. Go, find me something else. Something light."

"What about nude?" Zechs grinned wickedly.

"Don't you think that's too forward?"

"Maybe. Maybe he likes forward."

"Well have Catherine cover the bed with roses and bring me….a black robe." Duo waved his hands and started out for Deathscythe.

I looked up at the large, metal building that had odds and ends and the exterior resembled a mobile suit. On the inside it was dark, with low green light in the hallways and scythes and pictures of death on the walls. I wondered how anyone could stand living in such a morbid place.

I climbed the flights of stairs till I reached the only room on the third story. I knocked on the door, quietly, at first. There was no answer. I tried again but louder.

"In a second!" I heard a cry and a crash. The door swung open, frantically, "Hello!" I saw Duo blush. "Sorry, man. I didn't know you were coming so quickly." In a split second I saw the stage mask that he constantly wore shatter. Beneath it was a boy, like me, awkward but full of life.

"Would you like me to come back?"

"No!" He said breathlessly, placing the mask on. "I mean, stay here, with me. We could have…fun…together." He came dangerously close to me, hot breath on my neck. I shivered slightly. I walked into the room. It was covered in rose petals and the color scheme was that of many shades of red.

"So what would you like to do?" I asked nervously.

"Champagne, perhaps?" He poured me a glass and handed it to me. "You seem so tense." I felt his hands on my back, running up and down. I felt his hands shake.

"Nervous?" I asked.

Duo shot me a quick and angry look. "How old are you? You must be my age, right? And to tell you the truth…I haven't been this nervous since my first time." He turned away from me. A pain rang in my heart. Did I do something wrong?

"Well we don't have to do anything." I whispered. "Actually, this would be my first time."

He glanced at me, "Seriously, man?" I nodded. "And I thought there were no such things as virgins anymore!" He chuckled. "What did you think we were going to do?"

I blushed a deep red and mumbled. "Well…I'm not sure. I was going to tell you a story or something."

"Ooh. Naughty words." A sultry, smoky look was revealed in his eyes. "I love naughty words." The mask was back in place.

I bit my lip, nervous, my heartbeat resembling that of a newly hatched bird. I blushed as I placed my hand on his cheek, stroking it softly, "Why don't we just talk, as friends do?"

"Friends?" He sounded startled.

"Yes. Don't you have any?" I asked, equally surprised.

"No. I have dance partners and one-time lovers." Duo said, his eyes distant. "So many."

"What about actual lovers?" I asked, walking closer to him.

"I can't fall in love." Duo mumbled.

"Can't fall in love?" I asked before hearing a knock at the door.

"My sweet! My little nutmeg!" I heard Relena call from behind the door. "Are you ready for the lovely Treize! You better be."

"Shit." Duo grunted. He turned to me. "You have to leave! Go!"

"I'm coming!" Relena said and with one swoop, opened the door. I ducked under Duo's black robe and stifled a gasp when I realized he wasn't wearing underwear. "Where were you!" She snapped.

"I…I…was waiting." Duo whispered huskily.

"How lovely." Treize said regally. I heard a kissing noise and a giggle from Duo.

"I'll just leave you to rabbits to get to know each other." Relena said. I heard the door shut. I tried to get a jealous peek but Duo knocked me back with his legs.

"I love roses." Trieze said. "Their beauty. Their scent. Their touch. Everything about them."

"Oh, yes." Duo said. "Why don't you go get more comfortable, over there? Maybe put a robe on?" I heard footsteps underneath Duo's legs.

I peeked out from under the darkness of the robe only to see Duo motion for me to hide under the large table that had a table cloth. "Stay here!"

"Who are you talking to?" Trieze murmured.

"Oh, myself." Duo said nervously. I tried getting a better look. I must say, I did feel slightly jealous but mostly sorry for Duo, who spent his whole life selling his body.

Duo grabbed Treize's head and planted a rough kiss on his lips. "I just couldn't wait for you, my rose!" Duo kissed him harder. Trieze, at first, was surprised and then leaned into the kiss.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so forward."

"Ah, well then you are unaware of the power you have on me." Duo sat on the bed, looking up at Treize, his eyes glassy. Treize moved over top of Duo and untied his robe. I was almost sick at the sight. Duo wasn't protesting but one could see in his eyes that he hated every second. I closed my eyes, tears were already forming; but I couldn't block out the images, couldn't erase the moaning, panting and kissing.

After some time I decided to take another look, hoping it was over. They were both naked, Treize was poised over Duo's entrance. Duo glanced at me, his face softened, "Stop!"

"What?" Treize grunted.

"Don't you think…it'd be more romantic if we waited?" Duo said, teasing him with caresses. "If all our passion now, grew and then was consummated on opening night?"

"Opening night? For what?"

"Oh, the play. Yes, our love will be much better, if we wait. So let's." Duo dressed him quickly and shoved him away. "Get out."

I came out from under the tablecloth and smiled at his victory. "Do you have any idea what would happen if you had been found, Q?" Duo rushed towards me, arms opened. He held me. "I can call you Q, right?"

"Sure." I said.

"And we can be friends?" His face was closed to mine, our eyes level.

"Of course."

He pulled at my pants. "Even more than friends?" I smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Just then, the door opened and I saw Trieze, "I forgot my hat…."


End file.
